Friendship goes a long way
by you-make-me-wander
Summary: Lydia and Stiles become friends with benefits. How long will it take them to act on their feelings towards each other?


**For the prompt: 'Imagine person A and B are friends with benefits. After several intimate experiences with each other, they start falling for the other. They're not sure what to do with their new feelings, and both are reluctant to tell the other. Whether or not they come to terms with their feelings/get together is up to you'. Stydia one-shot.**

(A/N: This is for the 'friends with benefits' trope and there's no smut. I wanted to give you guys an overlook of Stiles and Lydia relationship as it evolves since they decide to become friends with benefits and how the pack starts to notice the little things. From my one-shots, it's one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it!)

The first time is not planned. They have both been single for a while now and things are back as they were before, maybe better, that meaning their friendship is on good terms, excellent even. Whatever other feelings they might have for the other are buried deep and the only thing they want is to make it last for as long as they can without ruining it.

It's a Monday night and the Sheriff is at the station for a night shift. Stiles and Lydia are at his house studying late the same way they have been doing again for weeks and, if asked, they couldn't tell which one of them started it. There's a joke in there somewhere and they both laugh. The inappropriate comments start and don't stop, sexual innuendos making a few appearances.

Lydia likes to think it was Stiles' fault; at some point of their little banter he started getting cocky and smug and Lydia was turned on instantly. On the other hand, Stiles faults Lydia because she was giving him this look and suddenly they were getting closer and she started pursing her lips…

They don't hesitate. Rationally they know it might not be a good idea. It could jeopardize everything they have worked for so far and ruining their relationship would be stupid and careless, but at this point they are not really thinking. But they are both aware of their bond; they trust each other completely, they can certainly make it work. It only takes a look for both to agree on it.

They don't kiss at first, not on the lips, maybe a little afraid things might go down fast and they wouldn't know how to fix it, but at some point it becomes inevitable; they are both naked on his bed and Lydia has the urge to trace his shoulders. Instead of using her hands, which are busy anyways, she starts kissing his collarbone, moving up to his neck and jawline while he mimics her, paying special attention to a spot just below her ear where he sucks and bites softly and earning a moan from her, their very first. They stop swiftly to look at the other and they are both grinning and laughing almost inaudibly and they lean in and kiss like it's the most natural thing in the world and they've done it a thousand times.

Later that evening they agree it was a different kiss from their first, which they haven't discussed yet and won't really discuss until later on. This time, however, it's special. Not because their lives are on the line or someone was taken or they are running from some supernatural threat. Not because they are in love with each other and it was a passionate kiss. It was a good kiss, comfortable, just like the ones that followed; they can totally do that more often. As for the sex, it has room for improvement but was definitely good. Most of all, it was fun. When she leaves for the night, she's smiling like Stiles has never seen her smile before. She looks happy, alive. She can say the same about him. It's been so long since they had fun and felt like things could go right for a change that they almost forgot what it felt like. When she gets home, she calls him to tell him she got there safe and they talk about it some more, teasing. They agree to give it a few days, see how it goes, see if they can manage to still be friends with a few benefits thrown into their relationship.

On Tuesday, things work out fine at school. They do what they always do, meet where they always meet, talk to each other like nothing happened. Keeping it to themselves is actually a turn on and besides they both know what the others would say if they found out. If Stiles and Lydia are not the ones ruining it, the others won't be given the chance to do it, not until the pair figures it out. No one in the pack suspects anything.

xxxxxxxxxx

Days go by without a hitch but by Saturday Lydia can't wait any longer. Stiles meets her at her house after lunch for some more studying and they actually do it; they study and do their homework and review their notes like they've done so many times. Around six, she asks him what he thinks about making it a more permanent thing: casual sex when they both want it, not too many strings attached. If it gets weird they'll back out. Stiles answers her by taking his shirt off and raising his eyebrows suggestively, his goofy grin all over his face. She laughs and lets her hair down while biting her lip at the sight of him. He kisses her.

This time they work on each other, finding out what the other wants and likes, discovering what makes the other breathless to the point of almost losing it. When they meet the rest of the pack for dinner that night, things seem like they always have. They are together as much as they are with the rest of the group and their normal bickering ensues like it normally does; nothing seems out of place. The pack is aware that Stiles and Lydia grew closer on the last few weeks since they started hanging out together again, so there's really not much else to suspect about. Only Scott notices there might be a little more color on their cheeks, maybe a brighter smile on both parts, but he doesn't say anything. Whether there's something there or not, Scott wouldn't want to mess with it.

xxxxxxxxxx

It works. For some weird, unknown, higher reason they find their balance. On Sunday they get together again to have sex; same goes for next Tuesday and Friday after school. When they're not doing it, they still get together to study or enroll in an all-nighter to research for the pack. When they are not with each other, Lydia will meet with Kira while Stiles will meet with Scott or even Liam. They have sex again next Wednesday and Thursday. The following weekend, however, there's pack business. There's another banshee episode, another body found and they almost die as usual, so what was supposed to be another one of their special nights ends up with Stiles spooning with Lydia at 3am on his bed and just falling asleep as he whispers things in her ear to soothe her. It's the first night they spend together.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Sheriff wakes up that Sunday to a certain strawberry blonde making him and his son breakfast while only wearing one of Stiles' oversized t-shirts and some shorts with her hair up carelessly. She looks tired and doesn't have any make-up on, which strikes the Sheriff as odd. She smiles and greets him when she sees the Sheriff standing in his kitchen, soon apologizing for spending the night without his consent, explaining they got in late and Stiles didn't want to leave her alone in her house; her mother is out again, like she always seems to be these days. The Sheriff dismisses her apology quickly and reassures her that everything is fine; he wouldn't want her to be alone either.

"Stiles is taking a shower, he'll be down in a minute," she says, handing the Sheriff a cup of coffee. They make small talk in the meantime, discussing last night's events and how the teens always seem to end up finding dead bodies and in danger. He tells her he worries about them. She assures him they are fine, that they are just a bit tired from the lack of sleep.

"So, hm… Is this a thing?" He says, gesturing up and down in her direction, alluding to her clothes and, implicitly, to her relationship with his son.

She blushes a little and sips on her coffee, not sure what to say. "We are good friends, me and Stiles." It's not a lie. "I think we're getting the hang of it, finally," she confesses, more to herself than for him to hear. She doesn't admit it too often but sometimes she feels guilty for not having noticed Stiles before or, after they finally started to know each other, for not giving him a real chance in the beginning, either as a friend or something more.

"Well, I'm glad. Better later than never, right?" He smiles. It's not exactly clear if they're talking about Stiles and Lydia's friendship or romantic relationship but it doesn't really matter, so Lydia smiles back. "You two just make sure you don't get hurt."

She nods. "I promise."

"What are you promising?" Stiles asks, entering the kitchen and yawning, obviously still a little sleepy. His hair is still wet and is pointing in all directions, another thing Lydia notices she likes on him.

"To make your dad dinner tonight," she blurts out quickly glancing at the Sheriff, who's trying not to laugh.

"She's a hell of a cook, son," he says, eating some of the scrambled eggs with cheese she made, one of her grandma's recipe.

Stiles, helping himself with a plate as well, sits with them and smiles at Lydia. "She's good at everything, so I'm not really surprised." The glance they share is certainly not just friendly.

The Sheriff, reminiscing of a time where he and Claudia were close like that, feels the need to leave and give them some time alone. Excusing himself after he's finished, he goes upstairs to get ready for work, leaving them both alone. Stiles and Lydia finish breakfast in almost complete silence. After cleaning up the kitchen, Stiles gets closer to her and strokes her cheek caringly like only he does.

"Hey, are you okay?"

That's what always makes her insides melt and twist and turn, the way he looks at her when he talks to her like that. "Yeah," Lydia bites her lower lip, "it's just… Yesterday was…"

"I know," he says, letting out a sigh. It was another close call. There might come a day when the pack is not so lucky again. They already lost too much. "Did you have nightmares?"

She shakes her head and lets her hands entwine on the back of his neck, a spot that she likes to call her own, pulling him down so that their foreheads are touching. "No. I'm okay," she smiles. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Always."

His hushed tone, just for her, is music to her ears. Next thing she knows she's kissing him, right there in the middle of his kitchen with the imminent risk of his father walking in on them. Neither cares and he kisses her back, the kiss taking a little longer than it probably should for two people who are just friends with benefits. They take their time because this kiss is different again, a little more concerned, more caring. When they break apart, both a little flushed, they laugh quietly and Stiles takes her hand, leading her out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom. The Sheriff gets a glimpse of the smiling couple holding hands when he's leaving for the station, but chooses not to say anything. Stiles and Lydia go back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Things start to change after that. It's not too noticeable for outsiders but the members of the pack, of course, catch it. Stiles and Lydia spend the rest of day doing absolutely nothing, just cuddling on the couch and watching TV, sometimes stealing a kiss or teasing the other. She does as she promised and she makes Stiles and his dad dinner. She spends the night with him again, falling asleep with him.

On Monday, the pack starts picking up on things, like how Stiles will walk Lydia to every single class or how she sometimes trails her hand down his arm while they are talking. On Tuesday, it's the hand holding. The pair doesn't even seem to notice they are surrounded by people sometimes, engrossed in their own conversations, hands touching more than it's expected. On Wednesday, it's the whispering. They keep whispering in each other's ears. The week keeps going with other displays of affection but no one says anything, afraid both Stiles and Lydia will back out if they do.

On Thursday, Stiles keeps running his hand up and down her back, regardless from where they are, either with other people or alone. She just got her period and is in a bad mood with everyone but him. When he thinks no one's looking, Stiles will kiss her forehead and Lydia will reprimand him playfully as she giggles; she never avoids his touch. When she thinks no one's looking, Lydia will kiss him on the cheek and thank him for being patient with her. Stiles will smirk.

He just wants to make her feel better so he drives her home at the end of the day. After making her dinner, the evening is spent on the couch watching some cheesy romantic comedy and eating ice cream. Lydia feels so much better having Stiles with her that she starts rethinking her choices. Maybe they should try something more. No one has ever done even a third of what Stiles has done for her, even if she never asked him to. And there's no denying it; she can't say it's just sex anymore, or that they are just friends. It doesn't work like that, her heart would know.

Before the end of the movie, she kisses him all of a sudden; another different kiss, now more affectionate. She tries her best to show him that she cares, even if she's not sure just how much. Just looking at her he knows, mostly because he feels the same way, no need for words. They make out until the movie credits are over and they are left in complete darkness in her living room. She falls asleep lying on the couch with her head on his lap while he plays with her hair. He spends the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Stiles wakes up to a sleeping Lydia curling on his side. They haven't had sex for a full week and if it meant he could wake up every day to Lydia sleeping by his side, he'd be glad to turn into a monk. He'd still rather have sex with her, though. Smirking at his thoughts, Stiles wakes her up and he knows that he must look like an idiot, grinning at such an early hour in the morning, but he must be doing something right because the first thing she does is to kiss him softly and smile back.

By the time they get to school, Lydia can't get enough of him. She's still a little cranky and her cramps are killing her, but his touch does make her feel better. Maybe it's the tether, maybe it's something else; she couldn't care less. By the time everyone gets together for lunch and they're sitting together, her head falls on his shoulder and he slips his arm around her waist like it's something they've done their whole life. When Kira asks her if she's feeling okay, because Lydia actually doesn't look - or feel for that matter - that good, she says it's just her period. When Kira asks her if she needs anything, Lydia says that no, _they_ have it covered. No one at the table makes a comment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles and Lydia spend that weekend and the following week studying together for a few tests that are coming up. They allow themselves a few make out sessions but nothing more, not wanting their hormones interfering with their academic accomplishments. On the weekend after that, though, the tables turn again.

Lydia arrives at his house before 8am. It's been recurring lately because she feels a need to be with him when they spend the night apart, so the sooner she gets to him the better. The Sheriff is out, so Stiles is the one who has to open the front door for her like he's done a few times before, now stumbling twice on his way down. The correct term would be sleepwalking because he barely even has his eyes open when he opens the door and she throws herself into his arms. Not that he complains; he's just not fully awake yet. That changes quickly when she closes the door behind her and takes off her dress, racing him to his room while laughing all the way up, excited for what's to come; it's been too long. Stiles is left standing by his front door trying to understand what's happening and only moves when she yells to ask him if he intends to get laid anytime soon. He almost trips as he runs up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

The two following weeks are definitely better. Stiles and Lydia get together more often than not and it shows. Anytime someone else from the pack invites one or both of them for something, they are always conveniently busy. When they are with the pack, mostly at school, Stiles and Lydia keep to themselves, spending a little longer by her locker or trailing behind the others to have some privacy, sometimes disappearing altogether.

They decide to try different things. Lydia wants sex against the wall, Stiles wants to try it on top of his desk. Another time she wants him to hop in the shower with her and Stiles gets his way and they have sex in the Jeep. There's more touching, more kissing that lasts longer than it should but they make the most of it. Stiles and Lydia still spend most of their alone time as friends though, studying, talking, watching movies, talking some more, added to the new found cuddling and making out, or pretty much just doing whatever they feel like. The Sheriff doesn't even bother asking Lydia about it anymore; she always seems to be around when he gets home.

Their relationship doesn't revolve around sex, not like they intended it to in the beginning of their agreement; they actually only do it occasionally. And fairly, it's okay. They knew that whatever they have would eventually lead to something more than friendship, but it still makes them a little nervous. It's been over a month and a half since they started to be 'friends with benefits' and it's only getting better; they can't help but wonder when it will start falling apart.

One Wednesday afternoon, they are supposed to meet with Scott, Kira and Liam after class at the cafeteria to make plans. Stiles, being the first one to get there, sits at one of the tables and starts texting Lydia to see how long she'll take to get there when suddenly he can't see. Someone, a strawberry blonde he's sure, is covering his eyes with her small hands playfully and laughing at him.

"I'm here," she says, letting her hands fall to his shoulders as he turns back to face her.

She looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful to him. It's not her clothes or her make-up; it's her smile, bright and wide, just for him. She thinks the exact same thing about Stiles and ponders briefly if she can kiss him. There are about half a dozen people around the room but she really doesn't care. Like a sign, he lets his head fall back as he studies her sudden thoughtful expression and Lydia takes advantage of it, leaning down and kissing him fully on the lips. Stiles freezes for a second but is soon kissing her back, both their insides reacting to something new entirely, another first kiss. When they part they're both smiling, all rosy cheeks and dumb looks on their faces. Sitting straight again, Stiles gestures for Lydia to sit down, saying that the others should be there soon. She says she prefers to stand, that that way she's closer to him. They blush harder.

It takes the others about twenty minutes to meet them, getting there late. When they do, Lydia is standing behind Stiles with one hand absently on his neck and the other grasping his hair gently, both laughing at something Stiles is showing Lydia on his phone. No one says anything, just like they've been doing for weeks now. Liam sits next to Stiles, Scott and Kira across from them, and they start talking about everyone's day and what's the latest development on the supernatural front. A few minutes later, Lydia asks Stiles if he minds that she sits, seeing as there are only four chairs and her legs are a little sore. She could have easily just grabbed a chair from another table but Stiles, always the gentleman, starts standing up to give her his seat. Lydia barely even lets him get his butt off his chair and sits on his lap, her eyes meeting his for the briefest second. It's not premeditated; Lydia doesn't even think about it, she just sits. The others try their best to pretend that this is normal - that this is something they are used to - and continue their conversation, now making plans for the following weekend. They try as hard as they can not to look at the pair, but they can't help but take a peek at the couple once or twice.

Kira notices how Stiles places his chin on Lydia's shoulder, how close they actually are sitting. Scott notices that Stiles has one arm around Lydia's waist, his thumb hiding under her shirt and moving slowly in circles, probably caressing her skin. Liam has a harder time dealing with what he's seeing, so he grabs a snack from his backpack and stuffs his mouth, thus not being given the chance to say something he shouldn't.

When all plans are set, Stiles and Lydia head for the parking lot, leaving the other three openmouthed as they hold hands midway, out there in the open for everyone to see.

Kira and Scott are frantic really, especially Scott. He's the one who knows them better than anyone and it's been a long time coming. They share their thoughts with Liam, who still looks a little shocked.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks him.

"You didn't see what I saw. He had his hand on her thighs."

"No, he didn't," says Scott, confused. "It was on her waist."

"His other hand, genius," Liam clarifies. "And when I say on her thighs, I mean in between her legs, as in she sat on his lap and he placed his hand in between her legs like it was routine. And her hand was on top of his. I don't think they even noticed what they were doing or that I even saw it."

"Are you sure, Liam?"

"Are you kidding?" The younger wolf burst out laughing. "Do you know how much I wanted to make a snarky comment at that?"

"I'm glad you didn't," says Kira. "They were so cute. They look happy," she says, smiling.

"Yeah," Scott smiles back, "they do."

xxxxxxxxxx

They get to his house in no time. Stiles wants to kiss Lydia and he wants to kiss her bad. Her move back at the cafeteria might have caught him off guard but it didn't scare him. In fact, it gave him more strength for what he's about to do. He thought about it a million times, calculating his move, all the possible outcomes. He has to do it or else he'll never know. They are barely out of his Jeep and they are already kissing like there's no tomorrow. Lydia holds onto him as tight has she can. It feels different this time; better, more exciting in some unfamiliar way. By the time they get to his room they are already starting to undress but Stiles stops it. He has to do it now; if he does it later he'll feel worse if she decides to leave.

Lydia looks a little apprehensive when Stiles sits on his bed and asks her to do the same. Sitting across from him, she brings her knees closer to her chest. Whatever it is he'll bring up, she knows it will make it or break it. It's all over his eyes.

"I have something for you," he whispers.

"What is it?" She waits for him to get something from the top drawer of his bedside table. Facing her again, he stretches his arm in her direction, opening his hand to reveal a key. She looks back at him confused and he explains.

"I had a copy made of my front door… I mean, not of the door. It's a key to my house, hm a copy…"

He starts rambling, obviously nervous, but Lydia cuts him short, smiling encouragingly. "I got it, Stiles. What for?"

"I uh… I know that it's not like we're… Hm… I mean we are friends with benefits, right? And above all, we're friends. So I uh-" He sighs loudly, frustrated that he can't get the right words out. "That's not what I…"

She gets a little closer to him and cups his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Stiles, just say what you have to say, it's okay." She smiles again.

He nods and blurts out what he can before he has the chance of regretting it. "I'm not really sure where we're standing right now. We were friends and then we drifted apart a little. Then we were friends again, more like best friends even, and after that we became friends with benefits, which I'm totally grateful for by the way, but now it feels different, I guess. You know I care about you, Lydia, I care about you a lot, but that's really not what this is about. I mean it is, but this…" He pauses, exhaling. "This is me giving you a key to my house, a friend giving it to a friend. I want you to feel safe here Lydia, whether it is just as a friend or something more or nothing at all. I talked to my dad about it and he agreed. I even got you two empty drawers and some space in my closet, if you want it."

Stiles chuckles and takes a deep breath, looking at the key on his hand like it holds his untold future. "This is not like that key that Jackson gave you, okay? I'm not Jackson and you are not the same Lydia and this," he holds the key a little higher, "this holds a whole different meaning. I want you to able to come in whenever you want to, whether we are still friends or not. You can come home to have sex with me or to talk to me or to take a nap or to have lunch or just to use the bathroom. You can come home to laugh or to cry or for nothing, I don't care Lydia. You can even come home just to talk to my dad if that's what it comes to. I just don't want you to feel alone and unprotected in your own house like I know you do, so I'm giving you my home, if you want to."

When he looks at her, a tear had just escaped her eyes and his hand moves quickly to catch it, staying on her cheek as he speaks again. "Hey, that's not what I meant to happen," he says, biting his lip briefly. "You were not supposed to cry, Lyd-"

She takes the key from his other hand abruptly and takes her time to look at it, somehow mirroring his previous actions. Stiles stays silent as she does so. "I- I thought you wanted to talk about us, you idiot," she says, sobbing but cracking a small smile.

"Well, I kind of do but I really wanted to give you the key first. No need to talk about anyone's feelings if you're running out the door, right?"

She lunges forward and kisses him, no hesitance whatsoever. And she kisses him good, the way she should have kissed him from the very beginning, giving him all that she has. She moves on the bed so that she's straddling him and he pulls her closer. They break the kiss only when they're out of breath, trying to make it last for has long as they can. She asks him, grinning, if Stiles giving her a key to the front door has anything to do with Lydia always waking him up early when she sleeps at her house so that he doesn't have to sleepwalk downstairs. He takes that stupid smile out of her face with a clumsy kiss because they are both smiling. They keep kissing.

Panting, she manages to let out the words "I'm taking the key" as she smirks. He brings his lips to hers. They make love for the first time.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the next morning at school, Scott is almost reaching his locker when he sees both of his best friends kissing, the human and the banshee finally together as they should be.

They are kissing slowly, Lydia with her back against her locker, her hands on Stiles' neck and chest, his on her waist. They don't even acknowledge the werewolf that's coming closer to them.

"So, it's official?"

Stiles and Lydia break their kiss and look around looking for the voice, a little stunned. They are already grinning when they meet Scott's eyes, both blushing a little and their breaths uneven, both pursing their lips. They answer at the same time.

"Yeah."

"It's official."

"Took you long enough."

**Author's Note: Please review or leave me a message. Feedback is much appreciated :)**

8


End file.
